There has been known an information providing device for transmitting information for assisting positioning (hereinafter referred to as “assist data”) to a communication terminal having a positioning function when the communication terminal is present at a boundary between a range in which a wireless base station can provide communication service (hereinafter referred to as a “cover range”) and a range other than the cover range (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-038732 (Patent Document 1)).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-038732